


Next Time

by BlueHairedGrace1010



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHairedGrace1010/pseuds/BlueHairedGrace1010
Summary: Next time, he'd be a good soldier.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaindominoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/gifts).



> So I remembered a post I saw a while back about Dogma making his voice sound deeper when he reported to Anakin during the episode, “Darkness on Umbara”. I also saw a post where it was pointed out that Dogma was noticeably more narrow when just in his blacks than Fives and Jesse were. I went back to the episodes to check and I couldn’t believe I’d missed it!
> 
> Long story short, I wrote something about it. This is the first fic I’ve ever written for Star Wars, so I hope it’s enjoyable.
> 
> Also, this fic is dedicated to the one that convinced me to get an account on here. I hope you find this fic enjoyable, my dude!

All the platoons had finally reported in, and Dogma had been sent to report it to General Skywalker. As he quickly jogged to where The General and Captain Rex were located, Dogma forced his face to remain neutral. He couldn’t show his eagerness at this small chance to prove himself to his superiors.

It didn’t matter that Dogma was probably one of the youngest of his vod on Umbara, along with Tup. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t as experienced as Fives or Jesse. It didn’t matter that, when they were all in their blacks, it was obvious that Dogma hadn’t completely finished growing yet. It didn’t matter because Dogma had been trained for this. He was as good of a soldier as any of his brothers here.

He took a deep breath when he closed in on General Skywalker and Captain Rex’s position. He stopped in front of them and they turned in his direction. Dogma stood at attention.

“All platoons have reported _in_ , General,” Dogma reported, forcing his voice to sound deeper. He may not be as old as some of his brothers, but he could sound like it; never mind how strange it felt.

General Skywalker gave a slight smile and said, “Get some rest.” He started to turn away.

Dogma felt confused. Why would he need to rest? He and his vode had been trained to go on for hours and not need rest; the trainers on Kamino had made sure of that. Dogma would be able to go on for several more hours before he felt the need to rest.

“Thank you, sir.” Dogma paused and General Skywalker returned his attention to him. “I’m fine,” he continued.

Captain Rex walked to stand in front of him. “The General’s giving you an _order,_ Dogma.”

“Of course, sir!” Dogma replied, and then turned away. He paused for a slight second, before he began to walk away.

Dogma let his neutral face fall for a fraction of a second, but immediately put the neutral mask back on.

His General had given him an order and he had brushed him off. Dogma had essentially _questioned_ his authority and judgement. How could he have been so stupid? He had let his eagerness take over for a second, and now General Skywalker and Captain Rex most likely saw him as an over-confident shinie.

Dogma’s expression became one of determination. Next time, he’d do better.

Next time, he’d be a good soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> FanFiction.net: Blue-Haired-Wonder
> 
> Tumblr: blue-haired-grace
> 
> Wattpad: Anahita-Acada


End file.
